


he's an idiot, but my idiot nonetheless

by LittlemissLazy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace!Luffy, Adorable!Luffy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Asexual Relationship, Established Relationship, Law is a moronsexual, M/M, Nami is also here but she's just mentioned :(, demi-grace!Law, grumpy!Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:19:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlemissLazy/pseuds/LittlemissLazy
Summary: Because really, that's how Law sees Luffy.





	he's an idiot, but my idiot nonetheless

**Author's Note:**

> prompt source : write a story including a set of three things (a scarf, a present wrapped very poorly, a kiss)
> 
>  
> 
> I wrote this one-shot to make myself get into writing again. Besides, Law's birthday is in two days. Win-win.
> 
> I didn't proofread this, so yeah.

Black leather pointed boots crushed the dried leaves that fell from the trees on the concrete side road while tattooed hands were buried inside the pocket of blue spotted jeans as thin lips forming a grim line exhaled loudly; his breath creating tendrils of carbon dioxide smoke in the frosty weather.  
  
It was just only late November, but the temperature is already far too cold for Trafalgar Law. He's grudgingly grateful for Cora-san, though: for insisting that he wear the black feathery scarf that said adopted father gifted him on his twenty sixth birthday last month. If Cora-san hadn't fuzzed over him this morning, Law will probably curse himself for only wearing his navy blue sweater that has a customised yellow printed design of a happy virus - that vaguely resembled a jolly roger: much to the utter joy of his annoyingly childish yet stupidly adorable lover - on his way to work, earlier.  
  
Grey eyes travelled up on the hanging clock, a few inches above the street signs at the corner of the street where the popular franchise of a sandwich shop stood. Law grimaced in disgust at the giant baguette sign of the shop before looking away.  
  
He only have a few minutes to take his cigarette break (not that Law smoke), but his Luffy-ya texted him to meet at the park near the Hospital where Law works at. The older man stood shivering at the meeting place for what seemed like a minute, but only a few seconds, waiting for Luffy who's still haven't graced Law with his blinding presence...  
  
_'If that idiot didn't come in the next thirty, no, twenty seconds, I'm leaving.'_ Law decided with an air of finality as he tried to bury his cold face in the black feathery scarf around his neck.  
  
(He only managed to warm his chin.)  
  
But despite the cold, warmth spread on Law's chest when he thought about the charming idiot with vibrant sunny smiles on his stupid cute face, especially when he recollected the day his life totally flipped for better and for worse.  
  
Trafalgar D. Water Law met the hurricane called Monkey D. Luffy through an annoying acquaintance from his alma mater, Jewelry Bonney.  
  
Two years ago, the pink bubblegum-haired menace entered a speed eating contest in the Festival Fair near their University and ate more than she can chew... or in her case, more than she can digest. After the contest, in which Bonney-ya lost, she experienced an unbearable stomach pain from overeating before passing out. The one who carried Bonney-ya on his back from the Fair across the town and all the way to the Emergency Room of the New World Hospital, where Law interned at the time, was the then seventeen years old Luffy- Bonney-ya's co-competitor and the one who actually won in the eating contest.  
  
A small fond smile painted on Law's lips when he remembered how _that idiot_ begged in the middle of the Emergency Room, completely out of breath and in panic, to save a stranger's life. Law chuckled softly to himself because Luffy honestly thought that that menace of a woman was dying, when in fact, she only passed out from overeating. A regular occurrence. Really.  
  
Law looked at the clock and nineteen seconds had passed. The surgeon clicked his tongue in irritation before he decided to walk away from the freezing park- when all of a sudden, a familiar voice shouted the mangle version of his name.  
  
"Tooraaaooooo~!"  
  
And even with that loud warning, Law couldn't prepare himself for the sudden warm body slamming on his back.  
  
Lanky yet strong arms and legs wrapped around Law's shoulders and waist, respectively... successfully glomping the taller man. Law's tattooed hand unconsciously grabbed Luffy's outer thigh to steady the teenager hanging on his back like a damned monkey that he is while his other hand reached for the arms above his chest to balance himself from falling- face first.  
  
"What the fuck, Mugiwara-ya?!" Law automatically complained at the grinning young man.  
  
For the umpteenth time, his face almost greeted the concrete road because Luffy decided to jump him from behind. And instead of being sorry, the little shit, Luffy only "shishishi"-ed on Law's ears.  
  
The younger raven-haired man tightened his arms around Law as he proudly exclaimed, "Ne, Torao, I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"And you couldn't wait until later?" Law asked, incredulous.  
  
"Nope!" Luffy answered excitedly with that wide shit-eating grin of his.  
  
"You do know that we're meeting up tonight, right?" Law pressed, his grey eyes narrowing as he felt the faint beginning of throbs at the side of his head.  
  
Luffy only frowned and pouted cutely in confusion: the side of his cheek buried at the black feathery scarf while staring at his grumpy Torao.  
  
"We do?"  
  
The nineteen years old tried to remember if they planned something for tonight, but so far, nothing came in mind.  
  
Law sighed in exasperation and quietly muttered to himself, "It's really stupid of me to ask you that in the first place."  
  
Luffy obviously ignored him as the raven-haired teenager hopped from Law's back. His sandal-ed feet softly landed at the concrete road with a clack.  
  
Law reminded Luffy of the plan they made last week.  
  
"We're going to the Fireworks Festival, remember?"  
  
Recognition flashed on Luffy's face, the side of his fist lightly slammed on his opened palm.  
  
"Ah! I forgot about that." He sheepishly said while rubbing the back of his head before laughing loudly.  
  
Law glared at Luffy, and refrained himself from pinching the bridge of his pointed nose to stop the incoming migraine when dealing with this child in a young adult's body. Because really, trust him to forget about their plan.  
  
"So, what is it?" Law asked, changing the topic and quickly clarified what he's talking about before Luffy's one-track mind started to jump in another topic. "Your surprise."  
  
Luffy stopped laughing but couldn't stop retaining his face-splitting grin when he moved his maroon backpack in front of him while his right hand immediately dug and searched inside. When he found what he's looking for, Luffy took a present wrapped very poorly in what looked like the leftover scrap of gift wrappers from last year's Christmas. It was being held together by scotch tape with a gaudy ribbon bow at the top.  
  
And Luffy excitedly shoved this monstrosity object to Law.  
  
"What is this hideous thing, Luffy-ya?" Law asked his lover as he smothered the laughter bubbling in his throat.  
  
"That's your late birthday gift, Torao!" Luffy replied, glaring at Law without any heat.  
  
Law smirked while taking off the gaudy ribbon bow and pocketing it before tearing the ugly scrap wrappers. What greeted the surgeon is a transparent case with commemorative coins safely stored inside. And when he looked at Luffy, he's a bit surprised to find that the younger man is fidgeting where he stood.  
  
"So you see, Nami helped me to order it four days before your birthday last month," Luffy began, "But the shipping got delayed and- mmfph!"  
  
Before his idiot started to babble in his nervousness, Law pulled his wrist and softly crashed their lips together to shut him up. Luffy seemed stunned for a moment before he kissed Law back.  
  
It was short but sweet, and it's enough for the two of them.  
  
"I'll see you later." Law murmured on Luffy's lips.  
  
"Yeah." Luffy agreed before pulling away with a smile that never failed to make Law to smile back.  
  
Law watched Luffy's disappearing back before his eyes landed on the case of commemorative coins in his palm.  
  
Luffy is an idiot. Because really, that's how he sees Luffy. But Luffy is Law's idiot nonetheless.  
  
The surgeon walked back to the Hospital to finish his work, now sporting an excited grin on his face. He can't wait to see his boyfriend in yukata.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts? ;)


End file.
